


Rock Steady Indeed

by LadyDrace



Series: Eat Me Verse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Facial Shaving, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shaving, Straight Razors, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel wasn't exaggerating about his steady hands. But Sam wasn't either about his blow job skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock Steady Indeed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hufflecas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflecas/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [По-настоящему твёрдая рука](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356663) by [fidelity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fidelity/pseuds/fidelity)



> This is a timestamp meant to go between chapter 4 and 5 of [Traffic Lights](http://archiveofourown.org/works/911787). It was written as a commission for [Hufflecas](http://hufflecas.tumblr.com/), and honestly, how lucky am I that people actually want to pay me for adding to my own fic?!
> 
> Unbetaed, but thoroughly typo-checked.

Gabriel's bathroom was huge and luxurious. Sinfully so, and Sam eyed the gigantic bathtub hungrily as he was led into the brightly tiled room.

 

”Later, pet,” Gabriel promised when he noticed Sam's interest. ”We'll need a rinse afterwards anyway.”

 

He directed Sam, still naked from the night before, to sit down on the edge of the tub, and got out an old fashioned shaving kit, complete with straight razor and soap brush. Sam's eyebrows climbed upwards, and Gabriel shrugged. ”Up to you. I got regular stuff as well.”

 

Sam took a moment to think about it and then nodded. ”I trust you.”

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow in response, but didn't say anything. He just set everything down on the counter, and started whisking up some soap. He had no way of knowing what it meant for Sam, how much trust he really needed to extend for this. Ruby had been overly fond of sharp and pointy implements, and while she'd only rarely drawn blood on anyone but herself, she'd certainly threatened with it often enough to make Sam extremely wary of blades.

 

But despite the short time they'd known each other, Sam only felt a small quiver of trepidation as Gabriel sharpened the razor.

 

“Same rules apply as usual, babe. Name your lights.”

 

It made Sam release a breath he hadn't even known he was holding to know that they were still playing. All he had to do was say his safe word, and it would end. Somehow having this happen in the structure of play made him feel a lot safer.

 

“Green,” Sam sighed happily, and basked in the approving smile Gabriel gave him in return.

 

“Good, pet. That's good. Now. Tilt your head back.”

 

Sam trustingly bared his neck, and sighed again at the feeling of warm soap, rather than the cold gel he was used to. The gentle brushing felt wonderful on his neck, and Gabriel was thorough covering everything except the mouth area. He put the soap and brush away for later, and picked up the razor, catching Sam's gaze with serious eyes.

 

“Color?”

 

“Green.”

 

“Alright then.” Gabriel cradled the back of Sam's neck in a firm hand, making sure he was steady and supported, before putting the blade against the skin of his neck. “Now. Be still.”

 

The razor made a surprisingly loud rasping sound against his prickly stubble, and Sam almost flinched from it. But Gabriel's hand was strong and solid against his skull, keeping him safe and secure as the sharp knife dragged slowly across Sam's skin, leaving it smooth and soft.

 

He breathed slowly through his nose, doing his best to relax and not focus on the insanely sharp blade, literally one flick away from ending his life. But Gabriel hadn't been exaggerating, and his hands didn't even pause, just taking one smooth path at a time, in an almost hypnotic slow rhythm of shaving and then wiping the soap and hairs on the towel draped over his arm. Shave... wipe... shave... wipe. Sam felt almost sleepy from the steady flow of it, and his eyes went half-lidded as he let himself sink into the sensations. Gabriel moved around him to get the best angles, but Sam barely noticed. At least not until Gabriel let go to pick up the soap and brush again.

 

“Pinch your lips,” he ordered, and Sam did, letting him spread the soap gently and evenly around the tender area of his mouth. Picking up the razor again, Gabriel paused. “Nod if the light's still green.”

 

Sam nodded carefully, and closed his eyes again as Gabriel took hold of his jaw, and shaved around his mouth in smaller strokes, tilting his head far back to do the upper lip last.

 

The soft towel felt like silk against his skin as Gabriel wiped off the last of the soap, checking thoroughly for any missed spots, and hummed approvingly to himself when he found none.

 

“Mmmm, there we go. Look at you. So pretty for me.”

 

Sam sighed at the feeling of Gabriel's fingers trailing along his jaw and tracing his lips, leaving behind tingling paths.

 

“Maybe one day I'll make you even more pretty. Paint those sweet lips of yours. Dress you up. Exquisite satin and lace. Panties... garters.... stockings. Shave your legs too, maybe.” Gabriel regarded Sam thoughtfully, pressing a thumb down on his lower lip, testing the give. “What kind of color would that make your lights, kiddo?”

 

Never having considered it before, Sam tried to imagine it. He found he wouldn't mind it. Anything Gabriel wanted to do to him he would consider, and putting on some delicate clothes and a little makeup seemed perfectly harmless. But he wasn't sure it would turn him on, so he shrugged.

 

“Yellow, I guess.”

 

“Hmm. We'll experiment with that some day. Now... on your knees.”

 

Sam happily dropped down, Gabriel's hand adding just a little pressure on his shoulder. As if Sam wouldn't drop down on his own at the slightest suggestion. Gabriel was wearing the same red satin pajama pants of the night before, and Sam rubbed his face against the front of them, shivering from how it felt on his cheek. The bulge under the fabric was already promising, and Sam mouthed gently at it, coaxing it to swell, kissing the shaft, the thin satin feeling like hardly anything at all.

 

Gabriel sighed above him, and pushed him down a little lower. Sam took the hint and nosed around his balls, licking at the soft sack through the pants until the fabric was damp, and Gabriel was making happy rumbling sounds.

 

“That's it, pet. That's it.”

 

There was already a wet spot growing higher up, pre-come soaking the satin, and Sam wanted to suck at it. But they weren't taking those kinds of risks. Instead, he mouthed his way back up the shaft, and curled his fingers in the waistband of the pants, casting a questioning look up at Gabriel.

 

“Go ahead.”

 

Sam wasted no time peeling the pajama pants off, stopping to admire the flushed length of Gabriel's cock, bobbing minutely with every beat of his heart, before diving back in, dragging his nose and lips through the soft pubes. The wet head of Gabriel's cock dragged across his cheek, and it felt like flirting with danger, almost as much as having the blade against his throat. But Sam was enjoying this part, just as he always did. He was less appreciative of the actual sucking part, but just knowing that Gabriel would enjoy it was enough to stir his own passions, and his own cock was stirring against his leg.

 

His knees were not happy with the tiled floor, and he shifted a little, trying not to be too obvious about it, but of course Gabriel noticed.

 

“Up,” he ordered, and pointed to a cabinet in the corner. “Grab a towel from there. Wouldn't want my pet to hurt _too_ much,” he said softly, letting his hand slip down for a proprietary grope of Sam's ass, still a little bit tender from the rough treatment the previous night.

 

When Sam turned back around, towel in hand, Gabriel waved a foil packet at him. There was no telling where he'd gotten it from, and Sam decided not to ask. Instead he threw down the towel and got comfortable. He had other things to focus on. Gabriel handed him the condom, and leaned back to support himself on the edge of the sink.

 

“I can't wait to see you put your money where your mouth is,” he said, grinning as he watched Sam rip open the foil.

 

True, Sam didn't do this often, but that was more a matter of personal preference than anything else. He felt no hint of hesitation rolling the condom on and closing his lips softly around the head. His hand covered most of the shaft, but he didn't stroke at first. Simply supported Gabriel's cock, and mouthed slowly at the crown, alternating between soft licks and nips, and just the tiniest scrape of teeth. He kept it up until Gabriel was sighing above him, one hand on the sink behind him, and the other in Sam's hair.

 

“Mmmm, so good to me, pet. Such a good boy.”

 

Sam preened, and decided to move on, licking a broad path from root to tip before sucking the head inside and sinking down, ever so slowly. Gabriel wasn't hugely well endowed, but Sam still couldn't fit all of him in his mouth. It didn't matter, though, because by the time the head of his cock bumped the back of Sam's throat, Gabriel made a punched out noise and clenched his fingers in Sam's hair.

 

Encouraged, Sam swallowed hard a few times, coaxing Gabriel in deeper, gagging slightly until he managed to open his throat, and finally let his lips touch Gabriel's pubic mound. His hands were on Gabriel's hips, not pulling, just resting there, fingers digging in slightly as tears prickled at his eyes. This part was always uncomfortable, but Gabriel was gasping and groaning, and that made it all worth it for Sam.

 

He started up a steady rhythm of sucking, taking Gabriel in deep, and pulling off slow, again and again, rasping in short breaths at the end of every pass, fluttering his tongue under the head of Gabriel's cock before taking him in again. A tear leaked from his eye, but Gabriel was dragging in desperate breaths now, his grip on Sam's hair turning painful.

 

“Jesus... holy fuck, Sam,” he wheezed. “You weren't... kidding... _fuck_.”

 

Pleased that he hadn't lost his touch, Sam upped the pace, and Gabriel made a choking sound as he came, knees shaking and chest heaving.

 

Sam pulled off slowly, holding the condom in place until he was sure no more was coming, nuzzling his smooth face against Gabriel's thighs, smug when he felt them quiver. He pressed a few kisses to Gabriel's hipbone before easing off the condom, and throwing it in the trash. Gabriel was blinking rapidly, as if he had trouble seeing straight.

 

“Shit, kiddo, that was brilliant,” he said, voice husky from panting. He finally managed to focus his eyes on Sam's face and immediately frowned. “You okay?”

 

Sam wiped the tear away and smiled. “Yeah. Yeah, I'm good. It's just physical. I might be good at it, but my throat doesn't like it,” he said, and yeah, it sounded like he'd gargled gravel. He also wasn't hard, half chub at best, but he felt great, knowing he'd made Gabriel feel so good.

 

Gabriel gave him a look of such admiration and approval that Sam was half ready to drop to his knees again just to soak in it. Instead, Gabriel pulled him down for a kiss, licking the taste of latex away before slapping him gently on the ass.

 

“Take a quick shower, and then start filling the tub. I'll be with you in a minute, and when I get back, I expect your ass to be squeaky clean. Because I have plans for it.”

 

And that was the end of half-chub, Sam's dick perking up instantly. Because he definitely liked the sound of that. He obediently got in the shower, and smiled as he stepped under the spray. Looked like the morning was just getting started.

 

Excellent.

 

End.

 

 


End file.
